Street Sharks Lena and Ripster
by SinsSecretssexModel59
Summary: In the Street Shark's hide out, Ripster's brothers grow weary of sitting around. Benz decides to take the other three brothers out. Lena and Ripster are left alone to reveal their true feelings for eachother.


Lena , Bends, and the Street Sharks were under Fission City planning what they were going to do when Dr. Paradigm makes his next move. John Bolton , now dubbed the Ripster was looking over Lena's shoulder as she looked up the whereabouts of the mad man. Ripsters brothers did not want to just sit around and do work all day like their older brother. Bends was just sitting working on some new gear for the Street Sharks. "Do we have to sit around like this, oh my God this is boring I'm about to lose my mind sitting here", said Slammu. Jab and Steex spoke up and said "yeah same here". Lena and Ripster gave the others an annoyed look. Ripster fired back "you know brothers; we need to do all that we can to keep Fission City Safe". Lena took Ripsters's side saying "yes can you not see that we are working real hard to track down Dr. Paradigm". Jab snickered and mumbled underneath his breath "or you two are just trying to spend more time with each other, I mean you two are practically on that computer 100% of the time and don't get off till the brink of day". Ripster's eyes widened in shock. Lena began to blush because she did have feelings for Ripster the Great White Shark. It is possible to fall in love with a beast. Bends finally threw up his hands from what he was working on and said "Slammu, Streex, and Jab, we are going to need to give these two some much needed space…lovers or not". All three of them said fine whatever and followed Bends out the room and left.

Now Ripster and Lena where alone. "Im glad those idiots are gone Lena", Ripster said. He was glad because he finally realized Lena was all to himself as he snuck a peek down her shirt. Lena spoke in a small voice saying "yes me to". "Well back to work" Lena said cheerfully. Ripster nodded. Lena brought her hand to the computer mouse and so did Rispter. Lena drew her hand back as if the mouse was on fire. Ripster's reaction was the same. They gazed at each other, melting in each other's sights. "I love you" Ripster said. You probably don't feel the same about me he said looking down to the floor. "No woman as beautiful as you would love a beast, a shark even like me". Lena starred at him surprised telling him that she loved him too and the fact that he was a shark didn't bother her at all. She confessed how much she liked being around him. His tough exterior gave her a sense of security. Ripster smiled at her. He was pleased to hear Lena's confession. He leaned in and gave her a kiss and cupped her breasts, making sure _she _knew how he felt about her. Lena moaned into their deep kiss. The pleasure was so amazing. The Great White parted from her so he could look into her blissful face. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the room she slept in. When they arrived he set her down gently on the bed as if he was handling a flower. Ripster laid himself on top of Lena and kissed her more roughly and passionate this time. He kissed her neck, licking the tender flesh. Lena felt his cold sharp teeth on her warm skin. This made her moan as she wrapped her arms around Ripster's muscular back. He gave her a low growl. Ripster lifted himself up looking at Lena, smiling. She smiled back her dark brown eye sparkling. "Make love to me you beautiful beast", Lena whispered. The great white took off her clothes and looked at the dark skinned woman. Ripster cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the neck then moved down to her cleavage. Lena moaned, arching her back as the sensations went through her body. He licked one of her nipples. Lena tasted great. Lena looked at Ripster and giggled then moaned again. Ripster chuckled from her reactions. He licked her stomach and then moved to kiss the soft thighs that framed the hidden treasure he would get soon. Ripster looked up from the thighs he was kissing and said "You know I have been doing some research, Lena". Lena sat up and said "what might that be" she replied breathlessly. "Before the shark mates with his female he always …bites her"Ripster said with a demonic look in his eyes. Lena had a scared look on her face but replaced it with a naughty one. "How kinky is that" she said. Ripster bit her lightly but made sure he didn't break her skin. If he drew blood he _would go crazy._

Ripster opened up Lena's legs to reveal a wet pussy. He licked the wet pussy. Lena whimpered as the rough tongue of the great white licked her pussy hard. Ripster could taste the sweet cum. The cum tasted better then blood, it was sweet and smelled nice. Meanwhile, Lena was enjoying the pleasure she was getting.

Ripster pulled his mouth away from Lena's pussy and undid his pants the restrained his arousal. "Are u ready for this great white cock?" Ripster asked. "Yes I am", Lena answered. Then without warning Ripster shoved his hard cock into Lena's pussy. Making her scream.

Lena gasped and arched her back in pleasure. Ripster continued to do this, Lena lifted her hips to meet his every thrust. Ripster gave a low growl and began to speed up. Lena panted into his ear. Ripster felt the hot breath on his tender skin which made him tingle. Lena's whimpers were driving him crazy. "It feels so good", Lena moaned. The thrusts were sharp and continued to hit the sweet spot in her pussy. "Ohhhh…..Lena", Ripster moaned. Lena was thanking God for this moment. Everything was perfect about it: her lying on the bed with her legs opened wide for tight warm pussy around his cock felt great as he fucked her harder. Ripster quickened his pace fucking her so hard to the point where Lena began to scream. "AHHHHH Ripster", Lena screamed and then whimpered after words. "Now…come for me my darling", Ripster demanded. That's when Ripster's thrusts became frantic almost violent as Lena embraced her lovers back tightly to hold on for the wild ride. Ripster rode her as if the world was going to end. His muscles flexed against his dark skinned as he pushed harder and even harder into his bronze skinned lover. Both of their faces were twisted in pleasure and pure ecstasy. Sweat began to run down their bodies and uncontrolled pants filled the room for moaning of a climax that was going to rush upon them like a tsunami wave. "Right there", Lena moaned as she was being fucked with the animal force of Ripster's lovemaking. Her legs were becoming weak, Ripster was fucking her with all the strength that he had that's when they both suddenly felt a powerful force and came. "OHHH LENA!" , Ripster yelled as his seed flowed into her pussy. Lena moaned " Ripster Aaaaaahhhhhhnnnnnnn!" When their love making was done they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Lena", Ripster said to her breathing heavily. "I love you too Ripster" Lena said back to him. Ripster embraced his princess and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
